Exfoliation can generally be described as the peeling off of flakes or scales of dead skin. The look and overall feel of the skin can be improved by exfoliation. Exfoliation may be achieved, for example, by the use of cosmetics that include abrasive particles or by rubbing the skin with an abrasive material, such as a loofah.
It is known to enhance the tactile properties of a wet-shaving system. For example, Lyall, U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,560, discloses shaving equipment with a roughened guard surface. The guard surface in Lyall can be roughened by abrading it with particles or, alternatively, by coating or impregnating it with particles.